


Waltz Your Step

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Chat Noir passes by Marinette's house and sees her occupied with an odd activity in the middle of the night
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	Waltz Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat because I need inspiration and a mild romance. Plot bunnies stayed in their burrows so all I had in my brain field were dead leaves. And trust me, you don't want those.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about dancing except a 30 minute demonstration at school so uhh...enjoy!

The night breeze wasn't that cold, but Chat Noir still shivered slightly under his suit. It kept out most of the winter chill, but still left him freezing.

As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, he spotted a window with the light still on from a very familiar bakery. His curiosity perked up, Chat Noir bounded for Marinette's home.

Landing silently on the railings of her balcony, he flipped upside down and peeked through her window. What he saw almost made him slip from his perch.

Marinette was dancing!

What was even stranger was that she was dancing with a mannequin. He watched as she twirled around, dragging the revolving thing with her around the room, trying to be in time with the music. Her movements were fluid, but her timing and the form of her posture was wrong.

Chat tapped on the glass of her window. Marinette stopped and looked over him. Her eyes widened and flickered to a spot on her desk, but it went unnoticed. She switched off the music and marched up to her window and opened it. She hissed, "What are you doing here, Chat Noir?"

"Can't a knight visit his princess?" Chat Noir said with a grin. But then his façade was swept away by the cold wind, sending him sneezing.

"Come in, quick." Marinette said, partly because the chill was blowing into her room, and partly because she felt bad for him, freezing outside.

"Thank you." Chat said gratefully as he jumped inside, rubbing his arms as he looked around her room. His eyes fell on her interesting collection of pictures.

"So," Chat Noir drawled, "Adrien Agreste, huh?"

Marinette turned red as she tried to put down her posters. Chat laughed. "No, Marinette, leave it. Sorry, I won't tease you."

He grinned as she looked at him in embarrassment. She said, "So why is it that you came here, Chat?"

"Well, I saw that your light was still on in the middle of the night. And so I got curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marinette said automatically.

Chat replied smoothly, "Satisfaction brought it back. Besides, it looks to me that you need a little help with your little waltz."

"I don't need help. I just need a little more practice." Marinette muttered.

"With a dummy?" Chat raised an eyebrow. Marinette looked away. "Thought so. Well, you're in luck, princess. Because this black cat shall be your mentor."

Marinette stared at him skeptically. "You can dance?"

"More than you think." Chat said with a wink. "So, first of all, why are you dancing, what piece, and with whom?"

"Wait, slow down!" Marinette waved her hands in the air. He waited as she collected her thoughts on Chat Noir actually helping her. She said, "I'm doing this for a music project in school. We were assigned with partners and I didn't want to be an embarrassment so…"

Chat Noir frowned. But they didn't need to practice until the next music lesson. Then he understood. Adrien was partnered with Marinette. Oh. Ohhh.

"Well then," Chat cleared his throat, "Let's start with the basics, shall we?"

Marinette nodded. They stepped closer together. Chat took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, placing his right hand at the small back between her shoulder blades. Taking her other hand, he let it rest over his palms, holding it firmly, but not too hard.

"Stand up straight." Chat said and Marinette straightened her back. A small smile tugged on the side of his lips. "Well then, a waltz starts with a ¾ beat. That means three beats per bar."

"I know that much." Marinette mumbled.

Chat grinned. "Well then, let's start with the box. I will lead, you follow."

"Why don't I get to lead?"

"Because I know how to dance and you don't. Not yet anyway." Chat said, ending the argument right there. Marinette frowned but complied.

Chat Noir took the lead.

Left foot forward.

**One**

Right foot step forward diagonally.

**Two**

Left foot close on right foot.

**Three**

Right foot backward.

**Four**

Left foot step backward diagonally.

**Five**

Right foot close on left foot.

**Six**

Box close.

Chat stopped and looked at Marinette. "Do you get it?"

Marinette nodded her head, a smile on her face. "This is actually easier than I thought."

"That's 'cause you have a _clawsome_ teacher." Chat said smugly. Marinette 'accidentally' stepped on his toe. "Meow-ch!"

"Oops, I wasn't watching." Marinette said with mock innocence.

Chat's eye glinted mischievously. "Do you mean you weren't _waltzing_ where you were going?"

This time, the step on his foot wasn't accidental. "Meow-ch! Okay, I'll stop with the puns! (For now)"

Readjusting his hold, he said, "One more time and then let's add some twirls."

Marinette's eyes widened, but then she set her jaw with determination. "I can do this."

"That's my princess." Chat Noir winked.

"Last time I checked, I already had a prince charming." Marinette said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, but I'm your knight, not your prince. So basically, you're still my princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Let's just dance."

Chat happily complied. They did the box a few more times without the music, Marinette chanting the beats under her breath. Then, Chat let go of his right hand from her back, and Marinette twirled around and then returned in his arms. With a smirk, Marinette let go of her left hand, and this time, Chat Noir twirled around, popping his foot for emphasis. He batted his eyelashes at Marinette and she had to cover her mouth, trying to smother her giggles.

It was quite a sight to see. Two teenagers, one in a tight leather suit and the other in pajamas, dancing in the bedroom with no music in the middle of the night.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she spun around and then started to sway backwards. She would've fallen on the floor if Chat didn't catch her in time. "Woah there, princess. Careful."

He looked at the time and his eyes widened. It was 2 in the morning! And they still had school later in a few hours. "Looks like we got carried away. It's time for you to turn in for bed."

"I can still go on." Marinette said slowly, fighting off the drowsiness. Chat Noir shook his head. She squeaked as Chat swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. "Chat! Put me down!"

Chat Noir turned to the end of her bedroom and flicked off the light. Marinette was slowly lulled to sleep as he carried her up to her bed and laid her down, tucking her in. Pulling the blanket up her shoulders, he patted her head and said gently, "Good night, Marinette."

"Night…kitty…" Marinette's eyes closed as she succumbed to sleep. Chat pushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead.

And with a soft smile and a little secret, Chat Noir bounded away in the night.

* * *

A few days passed and the music lesson came.

Several pairs were scattered around the music studio, some pairs happy, others shy, and one particularly displeased.

"Why am I not paired with Adrien?!" Chloe screeched. "Why should I dance a waltz with that weirdo?"

And with weirdo, she gestured to Nathanaël beside her, who was looking none too pleased as well.

Mrs. Gretchen looked over her clipboard and raised her eyebrow. "One, do not use that tone on me young lady. Two, I am aware of you and Adrien's compatibility in dancing, seeing as I am the one who arranges the program for all your father's social parties. And three, if you do not dance with Nathanael, your grade would certainly be a **zero** on my clipboard."

While Chloe had a piercing stare that could send people doing her bidding, Mrs. Gretchen's would send you on your knees practically begging for your life if you dare get on her wrong side. In other words, Chloe lost that staring contest.

Adrien looked over to his partner. "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded, her face flushed. "I-I'm fine! Peachy perfect!"

At the back of the room, Alya slapped her hand on her face.

Adrien smiled, but inside him, he was quite bummed out. He was hoping with all the practice she did with Chat Noir, she'd be more confident in her dancing and be less awkward around him. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Alright, please face your partners." Mrs. Gretchen called out. "Now gentlemen, hold your partner's right hand, and rest your right hand between her shoulder blades. Make sure your arms are on the same level as your shoulders."

Adrien reached out for her hand, but the minute they touched, Marinette jolted away. He blinked. Okayy. There was twinge of hurt inside him, but he pushed it away. "Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "May I take your hand?"

"N-no, I should be the one saying sorry!" Marinette exclaimed, frantic. But then calmed down when Adrien politely held out his hand. With a flushed face, she let him hold her.

They stepped closer and stood in position. There was a spark of familiarity on how he held her and Marinette frowned. Couldn't be. Maybe she was over-thinking things.

"Perfect! Adrien and Marinette, you two have a perfect stance!" Mrs. Gretchen said in delight. "Did you two practice in advance?"

"N-no." Marinette stuttered.

The music teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, I've never seen such perfect chemistry between a dance couples before. I look forward to your dance routine next week."

Marinette turned her eyes down, fighting off her growing blush that spread to her ears and down the back of her neck. Adrien bit back a laugh. She was pretty funny.

"Okay! Now everyone, follow my footsteps as I show you the basics of the waltz."

Marinette and Adrien inwardly chuckled. As Adrien stepped forward with his left foot, Marinette followed his lead. Two of them paused, surprised at the fluidity of the movement.

Mrs. Gretchen turned on the music and Hector Belioz's Symphony Fantastique 2nd movement played out.

"May I have this dance?" Adrien asked, bowing as he held out his hand.

A delighted smile grew on her face as she curtsied. "Pleasure is all mine."

And with that, they started to dance. Them having chemistry was an understatement.

It was like they were an extension of each other. The way they moved from one dance sequence to another, it was like water.

But then again, Adrien's bad luck had to strike at the worst timings. He accidentally tripped Marinette. She started to fall backwards, but then he caught her around her waist. Automatically, he said, "Whoops. Sorry, I wasn't _waltzing_ where I was going."

Marinette's eyes widened. Adrien's eyes widened.

**Crap.**

Marinette scrambled out of his arms and stared at him with a series of expressions on her face. Shock to embarrassment to fear to shock to finally, anger. Mixed with love.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close. Adrien realized what she was doing and quickly placed his hands on her waist, the two of them slow dancing.

It would be romantic if it wasn't for Marinette hissing at his ear, "Chat Noir is you?!"

"Surprise?" Adrien said weakly. "I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"This is so embarrassing." Marinette groaned.

Adrien grinned. "Embarrassing that your knight was your prince charming? Or that your knight saw you crushing on prince charming, who technically, is your knight? Or that you-"

"Adrien – Chat - please!"

"Looks like the _chat's_ out of the bag."

She stomped his foot. 'Accidentally'.

"Ouch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was meant as Marichat. How'd it turn into Adrienette?
> 
> I'm not complaining though. We need a little more of these ships. And it turned out longer than I expected.
> 
> See ya'll around!


End file.
